Dot to Dot, Line to Line, Ten to Ten, Z to Z
by Gershon Shupack
Summary: When a miracle of science created to destroy a boil in the face of human progress that has expanded into a vicious circle of rage and hate that now wants to destroy the entire world and mankind along with it encounters the fantastical, he decides to pursue a course that will change history forever. (Think of Sarugetto from DBZ Naruto fusion when you see the cover pic)
1. Chapter 1

The young man perched on top of the residential complex sighed as he observed the situation below him. Right now he was on the verge of a headache, his instincts screaming at him to go and do something but reason telling him to just ignore it and disappear into anonymity. He could feel the Charisma on his left hand acting up already.

"Goddamn it man why do these things keep happening to me? All I want to do is live a normal life..." memories of a pink-haired girl who seemed to be a couple of years older than him, smiling in what seemed to be an encouraging manner flashed through his mind as he wiped away the tears from his eyes, "get a job, maybe even have a family...then" A mental video of what appeared to be a well-dressed bureaucrat, an arrogant smirk pasted on his otherwise emotionless face doing what appeared to be a broadcast in a crowded city then played in his mind. "I've always been very punctual, never missed a day in any of the many jobs I've done despite all the shit that seems to come my way these days. But in the heat of the moment, when it really matters most, _I can't make it_."

His shaggy black hair swayed and straightened into upward spikes, two of the spikes forming a shame similar to rabbit ears as his slitted blue eyes glowed with an unearthly light, becoming a ethereal yellow with a crude symbol resembling a cross replacing the pupil. Sparks of bright yellow lightning flashed and crackled across his body as its very form began to change,radiating with a dull red hue.

"Somebody please, help me!"

 _You better not make me regret this._

"WRRAUGH!"

The primal grow split the night, causing the man who had been eyeing the girl lecherously to lose focus of his target and draw for a knife. "Who's out there? If you know what's best for you you'll walk away and maybe even live to see another day. But if you decide to be dumb enough to try and be a _hero_ …" his grin got even wider as he turned around, only to receive an electrically coated left hook that sent him spiraling to the ground, his face embedding itself into the ground as he came to a stop.

"I'll end up dead. Am I wrong?"

Orachaco Uraraka, a commoner girl whose only blessing at the moment was her 'curse' to make things 'float' wasn't really a believer in the supernatural. Years of constant abuse to her family at the hands of the Kazuko (nobility) along with all the disadvantages of being of low birth had slain whatever hope she had in religion.

But what she was witnessing at the moment was slowly changing her mind. What appeared to be a **Yōkai** from the traditional folk tales she used to read in elementary school, normally a representative of evil and renowned bigotry, was engaged in a fierce battle with the man who would have taken her innocence and possibly her life if he had gotten his way. When the would-be rapist pulled out what appeared to be a pistol and blasted the _thing_ preventing him from getting to his target, fear creeped into her heart. She had closed her eyes in anticipation of what would happen next when she heard the the sound of flesh being ripped apart and then more gunshots. Then she felt what appeared to be a rough hand on her light brown hair.

"Are you okay?"

The short brunette screeched and quickly moved away from the voice, causing the person to groan softly. "Look little girl I'm not your enemy. The man who was about to take your innocence..he's..." it was obvious the person was having problems using a euphemism to properly express what happened. " _gone,_ for lack of a better term. I'm not supposed to do this...if the law gets here and finds me with you around it'll open up a can of worms that'll make even the Roosevelt scandal during the Taiheiyōsensō look like child's play. Can you get up?"

Uraraka nodded and slowly got up to her feet, eyes still closed in fearful anticipation.

"The cops will be here soon. Leave as soon as you can, and if you get questioned, _I was never here_ ,"

The soon to be first year was already running as the words came out of the person's mouth, blaring sirens barely audible in the distance.

(The Next Day)

A bespectacled young man in a school uniform was talking in a somewhat hurried manner on his cellphone while discreetly observing another student who seemed to be on a regular date.

"Alright, alright ojisama I know I dropped the ball. Big time," While doing his scouting he lost focus and scuffled his foot on the concrete, causing his tail's date to look briefly in his direction. After a few minutes she turned her attention back to her partner, causing the fellow student surveying them to let out a sigh of relief. "but I promise I'll tell you when I've got the time okay? It's just that I'm currently..." he could feel the tension in his left hand as he struggled to keep himself invisible to his targets. "I'll call you later, Oyama-sama,"

The beep of the call ending was muffled by the sound of him putting it into his pocket.

Meanwhile the couple, blissfully unaware that they were being watched were busy getting to know each over a casual meal and dessert. The girl was slowly feeling remorse for what she would have to do to her date when this was over, while the guy was too busy thinking about how lucky he had gotten this time. After a few minutes had passed the girl stared deeply into her date's amber eyes, tears flowing like a waterfall as she prepared the potion that would separate them permanently.

"Issei-kun." The sorrow in the girl's heart seeped through into her voice as she slowly prepared the spell.

"What is it Yuma-san?"

"I don't know how to say this...and I really don't want to..." the stalker in the background slowly inched forward, waiting for an opportunity to strike. "but..."

"ISSEI! SHE'S NOT WHO SHE CLAIMS TO BE! GET AWAY FROM HER NOW!"

The girl gasped as she saw the mysterious figure emerge from the shadows, lightning crackling around his body. Then her eyes narrowed, before she got up and summoned a spear, her form changing to a more older, voluptuous one as two crow-like wings emerged from her back.

"If you want him you you're going to have to get through me first you devil bastard!" the assailant frowned at the derogatory term, then shrugged it off as a casual slang for his 'gift' as the bringer of death to the monsters that now plagued Japan as he smirked. "If it means ridding the world of your pathetic kind, _with pleasure_ ,"

A battle between two supernatural beings, one a miracle of modern science used as a clean-up man for the greed and apathetic monstrosity of humankind that grew unfettered by the great judge of time and became a abomination that wishes to bring the entire world down with it, the other a fallen messenger of light condemned to death by a greedy superior had just begun in this park. And only one would leave alive no matter what else happened in the end.


	2. Chapter 2

A emaciated blonde man, clad in a Western-style business suit frowned slightly as he looked at the report in front of him.

"The Stalker, whose modus operandi seems to somewhat resemble that of the infamous Sukaru (Skull) from the Showa era, started operating a week after a jihad group known as EVOL hijacked public broadcasting in the city now known as Shinto Teito, and issued out a riotous declaration of total war against the divine state of Great Japan," he shook his head at the amount of jingoism government officials showed sometimes. "The Public Security Intelligence Agency has reason, based on the information it has received from all relevant parties in its many territories across the globe, that the individual known as the Stalker was possibly a victim of, or somehow connected to the organization known as EVOL in some way or form, and decided to turn against this group for purposes unknown. This information has been concealed from the local police and even the organization known as the Hero Association..."

The skinny Australian banged his fist on the desk, causing small cracks to form on its surface as he forced himself to calm down and figure out what the hell was going on. Blue eyes blinked at the damage he had caused and a soft sigh emerged from his lips. "I'm getting too old for this crap. First the League and One for All's bullshit broadcast in Tokyo which of course his group denies being behind the resulting murders like the good little liars they are, plus non-Quirk crime rising to such a level that every city in Japan, Home Islands, peninsula or elsewhere in the Empire might as well by Detroit, owned by almighty Kanemitsu with the federal government too weak, incompetent and addicted to cheap Choson gadgets to really do anything, then some two-bit goon with vengeance on his mind becoming Judas and leaving behind a trail of corpses and unanswered questions...Kami I need a vacation," He collapsed into his chair, picking up the top-secret Kempeitai report as his brain tried to process all that had happened. Suddenly the door squeaked open and a woman that looked like a secretary emerged, her normally professional face marred by concern.

"It's...the Debiruman Nagi-san," she said, stammering as the last word slipped out of her mouth. The man growled at the sensational nickname but immediately got to his feet in shock.

(Victorian-style Meeting Room)

"Seriously Lady Rias, you're taking this thing way too seriously. These killings going on will probably be covered up and a convenient scapegoat found that will keep the public willfully blind to the fact that their nation has literally trampled upon the bodies of many people who refused to support their bloated empire, just like the Skullman case..."

The blond girl sighed as the woman whom she thought as her best friend literally hyperventilated at the mention of the infamous slasher that basically started the whole 'superhero' craze of the 70s, up to the late 2000s. Although Lady Gremory had a lot of stress in her life she didn't have to let it out in such a eccentric manner.

"The Skullman case was a series of random murders supposedly done by a enigmatic masked figure known only as Sukaru (Skull) in the late 1980s. Although it is now known that Tatsuo Kagura, the supposedly murdered heir of Kagura Pharmaceuticals, might have been the murderer some still add a supernatural air..."

A feminine but somewhat shrill voice interrupted their conversation. "Arashi-san, Arashi-san, where are you?"

The two women sighed softly as their ears picked up the sound. "It's Akiko-kun again. Honestly I don't know how that girl manages to be so cheerful, maybe it's because of her innocence," Rias said softly. 'Anastasia' nodded, as Rias got off her chair and smoothed her skirt.

As they reset the chairs and quickly put everything in order, neither of the two ladies noticed a small object emitting a blinking red light in the eaves of the ceiling.

(Classroom)

Issei Hyoudou let out a tired yawn as he sleepily stepped through the door of his classroom, receiving yet another round of glares and stares from his more 'refined' classmates. Why did this always have to happen to him?

As he meandered drowsily to his seat, his head on the desk as soon as he sat down, a nightmare he had the previous night came back to him. He had been dating this really cute transfer student who had taken an unusual interest in him from the start in the dream, and she was just about to confess her love for him over ice cream when a creature that resembled a heavily mutated version of his best friend Motohama approached them and warned Issei to get away from her. The girl, seemingly insulted by this called M-Motohama a 'devil bastard' before standing up to defend him from the monster and turning into some crow-human hybrid.

M-Motohama attacked and the two beasts engaged in a ferocious battle that turned the park into a wasteland as a confused Issei tried to figure out what the hell was going on. The conflict came to a climax when the mutant Motohama dodged a crystal spear of some kind that pierced Issei's heart, the brown-haired 'pervert' swore he could feel himself dying as his warm blood spread across the concrete. He tried to shout out a warning, to tell them both to stop and to tell him what was going on, when...

"ISSEI! You're still alive! Oh my god, we all thought you were dead!"

The brown-haired boy's eyebrows twitched in confusion as he glared at his classmates.

"YOU THOUGHT I WAS WHAT!?"


	3. Chapter 3

(General Pharmaceutical Network HQ, Shinto Teito)

The elderly man sighed as he took a sip of his tea and looked at the report that had been compiled for him by his 'secretary', detailing a certain 'villain's' adventures across the Home Islands of the Greater Japanese Empire.

"God damn it Chihiro, why do you have to keep on doing so much harm to yourself? I know that Hanako's revelation as the Sand Player and her subsequent death at my idiot grandson's hands must have had you rattled, but taking on EVOL all by yourself..." he stopped before the memories of that time could affect his already unstable mind. He had wasted untold trillions into keeping the true nature of the devastating attack on Shinto Teito concealed along with keeping that crackpot mad scientist in charge of the city away from his research. Speaking of that one little issue, hadn't there been a upsurge in the amount of freak accidents, often accompanied by Minaka's 'public security' troops arriving to the scene.

Also his personal intelligence network had informed him about several irregularities in Hirito's life after he visited a certain island on an excavation trip with a fellow student. The man's black hair turning white a few days after the visit could be attributed to stress from being a corporate heir but the details of the eccentric maniac's meteoric rise to power and glory, running the Genetics Augmentation Division of Green Systems (ISGKB) as his own personal domain supposedly independent of Consortium Power had always been somewhat sketchy. That would soon have to change if Mitsugai wanted to keep the corporation together and prevent the mass panic and destruction that would result across the Greater Japanese Empire and the rest of the world if the whole truth got out too quickly.

"Yatsuriho."

A voice, neither female nor male responded in a strong but subservient fashion.

"Do you still remember the Domestic Service Division? I thought shutting it down due to certain events was a good thing but now..."

The old man rose to his feet, putting the report in his suitcase for later view.

"it appears my benevolence has now been mistaken for weakness and ineptitude. That needs to change as of now,"

(That Night)

(Kuoh)

The youth infamously known as "Three Sizes Scooter" to the students at Kuoh Academy sighed as he quickly hurried to his latest destination, the events of his last battle replaying in his mind as his feet moved on autopilot. While he had been able to successfully fight off the player that suspiciously looked very much like a voluptuous fallen angel, Hyoudou had very nearly lost his life, and possibly the innocent naivete that made the brown haired youth such a unique person to be around. When he had blasted the impervious creature with a energy blast style attack and dropped a smoke shield he had 'liberated' from a Amagi 'base' to make his getaway, his best friend's blood all over his hands, he knew there was no way he was going back to Tokyo as much as he would have loved to just walk up to EVOL's HQ, slaughter every single Player inside before killing the suit wearing bastard that started it all with the very same sword his lacky had used in the battle that broke the camel's back, the battle that forced him to abandon the only place he saw has home he knew even with his power he couldn't get all of them.

No he would take it one step at a time, then he would face off against the entire organization and rid the world of its foul presence for good.

Challenges..challenges..

He was so lost in his thoughts he almost encountered what appeared to be a group of government agents on patrol. Sensing that he was being observed the superhuman mutant quickly moved himself to a suitable hiding place, meanwhile Toshino Yagi, who was wearing a inconspicuous outfit and in his regular form to avoid detection while leading the six man special operations team from various parts of the Japanese empire assigned to capture or eliminate the individual known as 'Neo Devilman' detected an unfamiliar presence behind him, causing the blond half-Caucasian to turn around but see nothing.

"False alarm," the Pro Hero said, probably with a small amount of false confidence that he had as a pro-Hero.

The men shook their heads and continued searching the area for any presence of the mysterious villain, meanwhile their target had already moved out of their radius and made his way to the abandoned mansion where his next target was said to be hiding when a beeping sound in his ears informed him that he needed to deal with this issue fast. The brown-haired 'lecher' sighed and leaped off the roof he was currently standing on, his feet leaving small craters on the ground as he checked himself, habitually to ensure he wasn't injured.

His attention turned to the house that was in front of him, its pitiful condition made it an easy place for a monster to hide. Even a experienced Pro Hero would have been scared to deal with it, but he wasn't bound by the law or some stupid code.

"Alright Kanzaki, you can do this, It's just a player, what harm could result, it's not like the law could find him in a abandoned place such as this, right?"

How wrong was he.

(Unknown Location)

"Are you sure that this' Devilman' is not one of us...Even a Stray perhaps?"

The red-haired man sighed softly as he stared at the figure hidden in the shadows. "But they're actually probably connected to this... Amagi Corporation, am I wrong?" He put his hand in his face. "Amagi...where have I heard that name before? It's strange how age tends to catch up on you when you least expect it,"

"The railway that connects Nippon to the Underworld still exists, right?" the shadowy figure nodded. "I'll be heading to Kyoto to figure out what exactly this Devilman character is up to, and make sure that some of the factions on that island don't get too smart for their own good,"


	4. Chapter 4

"Nante Itai."

'Motohama' let out a soft sigh as he stared at the imposing architecture of Kuoh Academy. After defeating that anthropomorphic arachnid Player inside that abandoned building, he had quickly escaped from the area and literally sprinted all the way back to the modest building that was his legal 'home'. Being an genetically engineered artificial human specifically created as an antithesis to rabid bloodthirsty monsters created from a means to improve humanity, oh my Kami the irony was strong here had its advantages, he found himself wishing at times that the Chameleon Player hadn't found his gramps so that all that shit that had happened after the day he met Konoha would never exist.

Speaking of the brunette second child of the Amagi family, the so called 'Three Sized Scooter' found his thoughts drifting to her and how things were going in Tokyo now that their parents were dead and the whole thing with the Players was [partially] exposed to the world. Last time he checked the news some guy known as Minaka had literally bought out the entire city and renamed it to some bullshit Feudal Era name, the so called 'Black Sweeper' could only hope that the sweet young woman was okay and wasn't involved in any weird shit. She already had enough problems with him around and the whole Player issue.

He was so engrossed in his reminiscing that he unconsciously blocked out the whispering of his fellow students around him as he went about his daily routine. When he finally managed to snap out of it everybody was silent, Matsuda and Issei hadn't arrived yet. The lanky youth blinked at the unfamiliar silence in the room before shrugging, he had been fighting psychotic mutants hellbent of the destruction of humanity with a smooth talking manic leading the charge for a year and some months, and before that local thugs, hoodlums and sometimes entire gangs armed with advanced weaponry in the slums of Old Tokyo. The fleeting opinions of a few spoiled brats who probably would piss their pants at what he had to go through, and who wouldn't even understand what he had to go through even if he left out the circumstances around his life, that dense, lovable idiot known as Issei Hyoudou somehow coming up as an exception, the guy literally had girls falling for him for seemingly no reason left right and center and he still chooses to hang around him and Matsuda although the amber eyed youth must have some serious medical bills from the amount of times he ended up being the fall guy for their misdeeds. _Yare Yare Daze_...Motohama wondered why he always had to be a magnet for weird stuff.

What was next? Magical girls with bat wings, fallen angels and an entire civilization of magic users hidden from the public?

When Kiba Yuto walked into Issei's class in order to check up upon the brown-haired youth, he noticed that one of the amber eyed youth's lecherous companions, the nerd with the glasses, was actually paying attention in class and wasn't rambling about the latest of their perverted exploits. His eyes, which the blonde noticed were slitted, were constantly shifting between the teacher and Issei, who seemed perfectly fine and totally unaware of the fact that his one-time girlfriend was actually a fallen angel sent to kill him.

(Later that Day)

Momo Sanada Yaoyorasu, heir of the Yukimura family which was the main rival to the Tokugawa bloodline ruling Japan behind the scenes even after the Meji Reformation was many things. A Pro Hero in training, being one of the small but steady minority of young nobles gifted with 'quirks', mysterious abilities linked to the users' genetics. A spoiled and sometimes extremely selfish girl despite her upbringing as a literal princess.

But there if there was one thing you could say specifically about the black-haired beauty, was that she was determined. She didn't pass the tough U.A entrance exam with just her luck alone.

So when she was daydreaming through the halls of Kuoh Academy, thinking about her biological older brother whom she had been separated from at birth and what she would say to him when they finally met, it came as a surprise to her when she stumbled into someone and looked up to apologize. "A..ano..."

Issei and Motohama both shrieked and ran off in different directions, leaving behind skid marks as they dashed away screaming. Momo picked herself up and looked around her, confused as to why everybody was staring at her with shocked looks on their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

The gnarled detective sighed softly as his gaze swept across the crime scene, eyes filled with regret. "Oh Chihiro, how things have changed greatly since the attack on the Amagi Corporation's HQ and your disappearance in the subsequent chaos. If somebody had come to me and stated that the city would have been bought out by a man who even has governments bowing to his will from what I've heard, but who acts like something straight out of a tokatsu series and who treats the city like his own personal domain, with him as the Feudal Lord I would have nearly had a heart attack from laughter. Now all sorts of weird things are going on, not just in Tokyo but all across the country and not even the spooks have a clue as to what's going on. We've got guys that look like they should be in some Pacific War American manga battling each other on the streets and we don't have enough firepower due to the bullshit agreements we made after the war, to countries that don't even exist anymore for Kami's sake! Kids that haven't even had their lives started yet, taking up arms like a bunch of Samurai and beating the shit out of each other for no apparent reason and neither the combatants, nor even the higher ups in law enforcement won't tell us anything! They just sit down and... sigh"

The aged policeman was so lost in his thoughts and his reminiscing about the past, that he almost missed the limousine that had parked just behind the police cruisers and SRT vans gathered at the scene. He shook his head and then turned around in surprise, noticing the make and model of the vehicle that had just arrived. His eyes widened in shock and utter disbelief.

(Abandoned Area)

(Kuoh)

Unaware of the development caused by his actions and not in the mood to care about it even if he had known, the 'Perverted Glasses' of Kuoh Academy was walking briskly along a lonely park trail, whistling as he listened to a news report coming from Shinto Tei..sorry Tokyo. "This Minaka guy really believes that it's still the Feudal Era or the Meji period where samurai walk the streets and all that bull, huh?" he said to himself softly as he approached a fountain. "Dude can't handle the so-called 'crime problem' no tinfoil hats needed there, it's oh so _easy_ to be a moral judge of character when your neighbors are noblemen, local bigwigs and corporate bigshots and the only crime in your era is some idiot gaijin thinking he knows the culture of 'Great Japan', try thinking about praising the Emperor's glory when you have to resort to desperate measures to survive and you have to constantly get out of bed cowering in fear because guess what? Two gangs decided to fight over turf and believe me, you **don't** want to be in the wrong place at the wrong time when these guys kick it off.

So instead of manning up and facing the problem the fucking loser, who's probably high on opium or the coca they get from the New World, decides to get his own personal army to enforce the law in Tokyo. At first some group known as the 'Hero Association' and surprisingly the Amagis declined but when it turned out Saturday night specials and a couple of unused shotguns don't do jackshit against anthropomorphic mentally insane monsters lead by a man whose main goal is to destroy humanity and have his little collage of freaks be the rulers over the remains, as well as surprisingly, costumed asylum inmates who read too many manga issues and probably decided to act it out in the real world, the corporations decided to put aside all their little squabbles and fighting over territory and collaborate with 'the esteemed CEO of MBI Incorporated in providing excellent law enforcement service to the people of Shinto Teito' Guy definitely was off his rocker on that one. [Sigh]

I really hope Konoha is okay in all of this. Never really liked her ass of a brother, dude needs to seriously lay off the tokatsu and start living in the real world but I'm starting to worry about him too. Must be hard dealing with mentally challenged idiots who decide to make life harder than it usually is for the rest of us and ignorant fools that believe any piece of crap that goes out there, just because someone said it. "

The brown haired youth stopped still in the middle of his tirade, sensing that something was amiss in the environment. Yawning quite loudly in the middle of the park after he had finished speaking, he rubbed his tired eyes and stretched before blinking two times. He slowly spun his head around only to dodge a light spear aimed for his heart.

The spear hit a break in the road and exploded, leaving a small crater at the place of impact. 'Motohama' surveyed the damage and shuddered, only to feel the Charisma on his left hand act up. He smirked evilly and broke a light spear in half with a easily thrown punch, shocking the attacker who retaliated with a strong right cross. The brown-haired lecher caught the fist with ease and glared at the man who had attacking, blood red eyes with slitted pupils and three comma marks spinning around it burning holes through the man.

"Look, it's pretty late now and I'm feeling the need to get some Zs. So you can either walk away and live to see another day so maybe, just maybe Haytani and his little gang of freaks or whoever sent you will get the message. Or you can do the tough guy routine and end up a stain in the wall like so many of you monsters I've put down in recent times. So, what will it be?" Motohama said boredly as he yawned quite loudly.

The rouge fallen angel let out a huge roar as another light spear formed in his hand. Motohama lazily dodged the attack and moved just behind the man, doing a come hither gesture as he felt his eyes get heavy.


End file.
